


Forgive and Forget

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Before the battle with Horde Prime, Catra remembers those who haven't forgiven her actions. But there's someone who's there to remind her who she really is.Written for #WeMustBeBrave event from the SPOP fansite (prompt: forgiveness)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Forgive and Forget

Catra's used to the stares.

She sees people all around Bright Moon, questioning her every day. Those who think she's just a spy for the Horde and working to bring their downfall. She hears their whispered insults, even when they think she can't. The others have told her to keep quiet and forget them, but it's getting harder every day.

Growing up in the Horde with few friends has made her used to this type of treatment. It's sad, but she's learned to push it down and ignore the feelings of anger. She's trying to be better. Not just for herself, but for others too.

She attends the weekly war meeting in a field tent, expecting Adora to comment on her tired appearance. But she doesn't say anything until everyone leaves. 

"How's it going?" she asks, looking at her with concern.

Catra feels a sense of warmth that she hasn't experienced in a long time. Winning countless battles could never compare to the look Adora gives her now. Repairing their friendship and allowing it to become something more was amazing. 

"I'm ok," she says softly.

Adora takes her hands into hers as she quickly retracts her claws. 

"Is this about what the others are saying?" she asks. 

"No, not really," she lies, averting her gaze. Adora gives her a knowing stare and smiles sadly.

"Come on, Catra. If it's bothering you, we need to talk about it," she says plainly, ignoring her girlfriend rolling her eyes.

After many moments, she sighs, "Fine, well....it's nothing. They talk behind my back and say I'm a spy or a traitor. It doesn't matter, I mean, you trust me. And so does Sparkles and Arrow. That's....that's fine with me."

Adora nods, "I really wish I could make other people change their minds, Catra. I really do, but I can't."

"Like I said," she mutters nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter to me. Since you know...you've forgiven me for all that - that stuff in the past."

She pulls her hands away from Adora's hold and crosses her arms, looking away. A burning feeling of shame and regret floods her senses. If she could go back in time, she would definitely fix things quicker somehow. Above all, she doesn't feel worthy of Adora's forgiveness. Not after everything she had done to her. Tears fill her eyes, but she refuses to show her face. 

"Catra, you're not that person anymore," she says softly, hoping she will believe her. "I know everyone doesn't trust you right now....but I do. And I need you. You're my best friend and - "

"Adora!"

She turns around and moves the tent flap, seeing another army of Prime's robots prepared to attack. The others are standing their ground, but they need their help.

Catra puts her hand on Adora's shoulder, "We better get over there."

Adora nods, "Yeah, you're right."

Before she leaves, Catra says, "Hey, Adora?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For....for believing in me when some of the others won't. And for trusting me," she says, grinning as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Adora smiles brightly, "Of course, I'm your best friend."

After everything they had been through in this war, hearing those words was like music to her ears. And if Adora trusted her, then she could handle anything they could throw at her.


End file.
